


За миг до конца

by heksejakt



Category: Kill Bill (Movies), Г.Л. Олди «Путь меча»
Genre: Crossover, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Gen, Live Weapons, POV First Person, Past Tense, Swords, Violence, Weapons
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-24
Updated: 2020-08-24
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:34:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26085766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heksejakt/pseuds/heksejakt
Summary: Приближение клинка, созданного Хаттори Ханзо, нельзя не заметить, особенно если тебе предстоит столкнуться с ним на поле боя.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: Внеконкурс 2020, Драбблы и мини высокого рейтинга (fandom Tarantino 2020)





	За миг до конца

Мы встретились в «Доме голубых листьев», когда на город опустилась ночь, а в комнате, скрытой за тонкими сёдзи, только разгоралось веселье. Придатки цедили саке из миниатюрных пиал, смеялись так громко, что за пределами комнаты всем становилось не по себе. Я чувствовал волнение — цепь точно гудела, разбуженная шумом.

Всё переменилось в один миг. 

— Слышишь? — звякнул тихо миниатюрный танто по имени Дзиро в ножнах Придатка в белоснежном кимоно. Её звали О-Рен, и я знал, что Дзиро для неё — не просто Блистающий, а она для него — не просто Придаток. — Это же…

— Да, — ответил я, помедлив. — Это Блистающий, сотворённый мастером Ханзо.

Прежде мне доводилось лишь слышать о таких — и по металлу прошла нервная дрожь, и впервые за долгое-долгое время я ощутил нечто, смутно напоминающее страх. Он причудливо мешался с желанием немедленно вступить в Беседу, попробовать, какова же на вкус сталь Ханзо.

Второй Блистающий, что Беседовал за О-Рен, пока молчал — и я понимал его лучше, чем кто-либо. Он не любил размениваться на бессмысленный трёп, как и его Придаток — и все знали: если наступила его очередь говорить, дело приняло серьёзный оборот.

Ровно такой, как сейчас, например.

Придатки ничего не замечали. Хохотали себе дальше, и их щёки алели всё ярче, а речь становилась вязкой, точно начинка в моти. Только моя Гого сидела напряжённая, как струна, и зорко следила за остальными. Она осушила всего две пиалы, но теперь саке не шло ей в горло.

Слишком тесно мы были связаны.

Мы Беседовали так часто, что убитые Придатки в конце концов слились в моём сознании в одного — бесконечно слабого и жалкого. Я смял ему череп, и раздался хруст, и по земле разлетелись осколки. 

Гого тогда осторожно, со всем уважением опустила меня рядом с собой — а затем подошла ближе, и тонкие пальцы, привыкшие сжимать цепь, скользнули внутрь раздавленной черепной коробки. Блистающий умершего Придатка бессильно звенел, глядя, как она извлекает мозг.

— Не такой уж ты был и умный.

Гого облизала пальцы, покрытые кровью и слизью, вытерла их о короткую клетчатую юбку — и вновь сжала цепь. Я едва удержался от радостного исступленного звона — но всё же удержался: успею ещё посмеяться, когда падёт последний Придаток, преградивший путь той, кого звали О-Рен, и когда погибнет последний Блистающий.

Все наши Беседы завершались убийством. Таковы мы были по своей природе.

Мой Придаток — Гого Юбари, личная телохранительница О-Рен Ишии. Я — сурутин по имени Метеор, её Блистающий. Хотя это совсем не важно — важен лишь проклятый вечер в «Доме голубых листьев».

Я не знал, чья рука сжимает Блистающего, выкованного Ханзо, но представлял, как тонкое смертоносное лезвие вспорет этому Придатку живот, как Гого запустит руку в самое нутро и достанет дымящиеся влажные внутренности. Она могла бы опустошить человека, точно бутылку саке — и лицо её осталось бы спокойнее озёрной глади. О буре, которая так долго неистовствовала внутри неё, было известно лишь мне.

В прежние времена говорили, что портить Придатков — последнее дело, но мы привыкли Беседовать на иных тонах. И сейчас я изнемогал от желания поскорее встретиться с Блистающим Ханзо.

Я слышал его. 

— Мы пришли за тобой, — сказал Блистающий, чьё имя мне пока не было известно, — и мы не уйдём, пока ты не умрёшь.

Дзиро и Юкико — катана, что ждала своего часа в ножнах у циновки О-Рен, — промолчали. А ведь это за одним из них явился Блистающий! Я различил в его голосе столько сдержанного гнева — представить страшно.

Вот только мне страшно не было.

Было хорошо.

— Сначала, — сказал я, не удержавшись, — тебя ждёт другая Беседа.

Блистающий Ханзо умолк. Я чувствовал его напряжение как своё собственное, и знал, что его Придаток едва сдерживается, полный жажды ворваться внутрь и броситься на О-Рен. 

— Что ж, — ответил он наконец, — я согласен и на эту Беседу.

Сердце моей Гого колотилось как бешеное. Я знал: дай волю тому придатку, что ждёт внизу — и Блистающий Ханзо вонзится ей в грудную клетку, рассечёт податливую плоть легко, точно масло. Сердце пропустит такт, ещё один — и наконец замрёт.

Я живо представил, как пальцы Чужого придатка сжимают его — кусок мяса, который ещё совсем недавно заключал в себе целую жизнь, — сдавливают сильнее, и кровь брызжет на одежду. Представил мою Гого — опустошённую и тихую.

Прикосновение её руки вернуло меня к действительности.

— Гого, — сказала О-Рен, и она кивнула, и мы двинулись с места, обманчиво спокойные и смертоносные. Мне хотелось убивать — я знал, что и ей тоже.

Придаток ждал внизу. Женщина — светлые волосы, светлые глаза, ослепительно яркий костюм. Блистающий Ханзо уже напился крови — я видел следы на стали, и это зрелище завораживало.

— Гого, верно? — сорвалось с губ Придатка.

— Бинго! А ты — Чёрная Мамба? 

— Наша слава идёт впереди нас.

Мы молчали. Присматривались друг к другу — как старые враги, встретившиеся спустя много лет, или любовники, расставшиеся на плохой ноте. Мы понимали, чем закончится эта Беседа, и были к этому готовы.

В прежние времена…

Впрочем, к чёрту прежние времена.

Наконец Блистающий, вышедший из-под руки Хаттори Ханзо, заговорил вновь — и мне многое стало ясно в этот проклятый миг. Гого его не слышала — и потому-то не поняла ровным счётом ничего.

Ещё до того момента, как сталь коснулась стали, одно я знал наверняка.

Мы здесь умрём.


End file.
